In my Head
by Transperity
Summary: The gangs mind's are going through some trying times now. Mystery, love trianles, secrets, and stolen pizza! Though, they won't find that pizza in the human world anymore. Love Triangle. AnnaxYohxTamao AU sortaRenxPillica
1. Tamara's Troublesome Time: Love

I never really thought it to happen. I never really expected it to. I always told myself that even though I loved him that I wasn't meant for him. Well, that's what I tried to tell myself. But I wouldn't listen. Nope. And that got me hurt. As if I wasn't hurt enough already. Of course he would be one to not noice me. To brush off my attempts at even starting a conversation with his dull self. But it was my luck that I had to deal with it. It was my luck that I had to deal with a boy, who I had fallen in love with at first sight. And that very same boy who doesn't even hold the same feelings; much less show anything less of those. But he loves _her._ And she deserves him I guess. But- No, shes my friend... If you can call her a friend. She tortures him physically and emotionally. That's how she got the name icequeen.

Affectionately of course. Everyday when she sends him to go out she makes me clean, as punishment for loving her fiancee more than she ever could. And she goes up to her room, lays on her butt and watches television. Such a girl doesn't deserve to be Shaman Queen. It seems like every day it gets harder for me to handle it. Until I finally break. No, I don't go beserk and send Ponchi and Konchi on everyone in their ghost like action loving manipulating glory. No. I'm weak. I don't deserve the new shaman king that I have been madly in love with for 7 years. I'm not strong enough for that title. So I cry. I break down in shambles and cry like the little girl I have always been.

But he has to notice. He has to look for me. Crying in my room. He always has to help. That's the way it is though. Helps everyone, and me. In almost all places. But not that small place in my heart that aches to be with him so. No, he never answers that. Never helps it, or acknowledges it. But is always there to help.

Even now.... I can hear his voice downstairs. He says he's going to look for me. Knowing exactly where I am, he still persists. And this causes him to get in a fight with Anna. They don't do it often. And that's only because he concedes and lets it go. Because of the fear of dyin of training to hard. But even she can't be that cruel can she? A part of my mind tells me that she can. I tune in and out between my seemingly never ending sobs and hear breif moments of them arguing. Again, a part of my mind tells me it's about me. I don't think it could be anymore right.

She lets out a breath of frustration and yells so fast that I'm pretty sure he had no idea what she said. He didn'tb yell, just kept that calm tone in his voice. That happy vibe to warm anyone up. Except the Ice queen herself of course. She is that cold. But the way the shaman king is, it's so attractive. His eyes; dark brown, his hair; reddish brown to the point of reflecting the sunlight on some occasions. I lie to myself and say 'I don't love him. It's just a stupid teenage crush.'

But it always ends up the same way doesn't it? I've never been good at lying, and you can tell by looking at my face. In fact, I am a terrible lier! I stutter and everything. And then I remember what people always say.... "T_here is no use in lying to yourself if you can tell if your lying."_ You always can. Now as I watch the doors open, then light slightly blinds me. I watch as he walks in. A smile on his face in attempt to let me know he doesn't want to make anything worse. Of course he doesn't! ...But he still does... He always does.

"Tamara, why are you crying?" He asks me. I have the urge to yell it at him, and tell him it's my fault for loving him. And his fault for being his self. But I deny that.

"Leave me alone. I d-don't want to talk to anyone. Especially _you." _I can tell that he's a little shocked at first. I didn't mean for that to come out in such a cold harsh tone, but it did. And I feel a bit better...

"Tamara, come on, you can always talk to me." When he tries to rest his hands on my shoulder, I brush it off and move away, suddenly I feel the _thump_ of my back to a wall.

"You want to know? FINE." My mouth is taking control now. It wants the pleasure of his lips. Their soft touch. It wants me to be happy. But sometimes I just wish it would just shut the heck up for my sake. Here we go...

"THE PROBLEM YOH ASAKURA IS THAT YOU ARE AN INCONSIDERATE JERK!!" He doesn't seem surprise but listens and waits his tun. He is so kind to me.

"AND YOU HAVE KNOWN ME ALL OF OUR LIVES NEARLY! I'M A FRIEND?! SURE! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU IF EVERY TIME I TRY TO TALK TO YOU YOU GO AWAY! AND IGNORE ME."Great, my voice is becoming hoarse and strained now. Juuuuussst great. A smirk is on his face. A very small one. "It IS JUST MY LUCK THAT I HAVE TO BE IN LOVE WITH SOME ONE AS YOU!!"

My rant ceases, and I'm back to my normal self. And I feel loads better. Yoh is waitng to see if I'm done. Seeing I am, he stands up and plops down on my bed. What the heck is he doing. He should be mad! "

I grab my knees to my chin, and lower my head inside. "You know Tammy, you're right. 100% correct. I'm inconsiderate. And I can be a jerk." I hear him say in the confines of my jeans against my ears. He continues. "You are not a friend the way I've been treating you. No." My heart sinks a little at those words. "But you never ever ever were able to put pieces together! Even when we were little! Ever!" He jokes, trying to lighten the mood. It slightly works. But he's right to.

I interrupt his monologue to speak. "What is your point Yoh?" My voice is cold. He puts his arms behind his head and lays on the bed. Looking at me in the corner, his mouth moves. "My point, my pink haired girl, is that I avoid you. You try to talk to me I leave quick. You give complements I blush. I always grin at you. And half or more of my fights with the Ice queen downstairs." Call me dumb, I still don't get it. "Tammy,"

He slides off the bed and lands next to me. His brown eyes are looking right through me as I try to avoid them and stare at the wall. Only to find a mirrior that reflects his gaze. I have nowhere to go. I can feel his breath on my cheek. It's warm against my skin. Any other time I would just love to be this close to him, like heaven. But now is different. I have to stand my ground. Stay strong Tammy. I'll show him I'm not some timid little girl. But, I feel like moaning but gather my strength to deny it. My mind is working frantically, those words of his racing in my head like cars. Wait! Yoh-

He's grabbing my cheek. Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god!!!

"Maybe showing you will give you a lesson in hints Tammy." He say to me with a seducive smirk.

All that's left is his lips on mine. Their so soft, so warm. Passionate, and loving. Just like in my dreams. Right now I try to speak but all words are melted away into muffled moans. I can't feel my legs but I don't care. Heart, brain, and that mouth of mine who is in a dance for control with Yoh's are rejoicing, only to stop when he pull's away.

"Tammy, I love you ya know." It takes a few seconds for those words to register in my head. Have to think of something to say...Something to say...Come on come on...

"Why?" Oh great job Tamura thats the perfect reaction for you dream come true!!

"Because I do."

"Huh?" Huh? What kind of reason is that?

He's not answering me. Am I dreaming? Maybe if I bite my tongue... Ouch!! No, I'm not dreaming. "I love you because I do Tammy."

His lips crash to mine, sending surges of electricity like tingles throughout my body. I beg his mouth to open, my tongue beckoning to 'play' with his. But the lack of breath...

I break the most wonderful kiss of my life and my first and look at him. His brown eyes are barely open, and the goofy smile spread across his tan face that I fell in love with plastered on him. Heat rises up in my face. I just kissed him! I... just... kissed Yoh Asakura. Anna's gonna kill me.

But to hell with that! I barely manage to squeak out the words I always say in my dreams.

"I-I-I do t-t-too Yoh."

His lips touch my cheek lightly as I heat up even more. Now they leave a small peck on mine as I here footsteps outside the door. I ignore them leaning into the kiss. But he breaks away as I see light shining on him and me making our shadows hit the wall.

"*Gulp.*"

Wha, gulp? What in the... Anna. Gulp. Her fits are clenched and her eyes are glowing red. Gulp. Maybe I should dig my grave now. Me and him could always be together as spirits...

"What.. are... you doing??" Her words are as strong as her legendary left making me flinch. Either Yoh is too shocked to move or he wants to die but he actually looks calm!!!!

"Hi Anna!"

I'll start digging my grave soon.

Where's Ponchii and Konchii when you need them?

"I do."


	2. Yoh's Logic:Shaman Queens

The gasp from the doorway as I pressed my lips to hers, was the loudest one I ever heard.

Seriously.

Her lips were the softest, sweetest, ones ever, and I claimed them for eternity. They are all mine, to please, and tease as long as I choose. And I plan to do that for a _really_ long time too.

Anna gasps, fuming at us. I look behind me from my now cross legged position. Her hair covering her face, and her fists balled up, shaking with rage. Yeah, I guess I caused that didn't I?

"Heheh hi Anna!"

I hear myself chuckle out automatically, fixing her with my cheesy, heartwarming grin that seems to soften her up a little. I guess you're wondering why I just made the love triangle with me, Tamara-chan, and Anna-chan (yes I used these. Its cuter that way.) way more difficult and confusing, right? Well, okay. It's like this:

They both hold a place in my heart. They support me, they help me, and they love me. Thing is, I love 'em too!

I wouldn't ever try to choose one over the other, I would just get a headache. That's exactlly what I was talking about with Anna-chan downstairs, that made her yell at me for. She has a really strange way of saying she loves me though. Hitting, and training me to death. Though she has her sweet spots too, like the mornings where we're both at the table, her and her tea, and me and my cheeseburger. I'm getting hungry just thinking about it!

Tamara-chan is great too. She's so cute when she blushes, or stammers around me. our moments usually come when I'm just outside, knocked out from the work Anna gives me, and I lay there, eyes closed, feeling the wind hit my face. She comes to sit next to me when she gets enough courage too. What I don't think she knows, is that I'm awake during that time. She talks to me about her day, telling me all the little things from the spirits of mice and their children, to the antics of Ponchi and I wanna laugh at the way she can make herself sound so clumsy and childish, when it's really cute and funny.

"Yoh!! Wake up and stop drooling!!"

Anna yells at me, and before I can even finish my story! Awe -

"Come on Anna! I was just getting to the good part!" Dang! DId I just say that out loud? I look over at Tamara-chan, seeing her cute pink bllush with her fingers twittering together shyly. She has a perverted look in her eyes. Looking at Anna-chan, I see that same blush, only really smaller, and her lick her lips a little.

Oh my god they're both perverts!!

"Care to explain all of this, Yoh Asakura?'

She asks, tapping her foot, making me want to augh at the waythey both seem to be complete opposites of each other. Tamara-chan is trying to get something out, licking her lips again and again, but is stuttering too much for either of us to understand. It's probably for the best. But I must be a great kisser from the way she's licking her lips like that! Ah I'm just like Soul Bob!

I wonder what he would do in my place. Well Anna's waiting so-

"I was cheering her up Anna-chan! Tamara-chan seemed sad and lonely, and I wanted to give her some company!" Smooth. That should work.

"And you decided that your lips would be the extra company?!" Okay, guess not.

"Hey Anna-chan, chill out. It's not a big deal..." I see Tamara hurt by that from the corner of my eye. Great. I hate it when that happens. "Not a big deal you big dummy?! How could you Yoh?! How could you say _OUR_ relationship isn't a biig deal!" I never ever said that! Where is she getting this from!

"I never said that Anna I-" She interups me. "What Yoh? You _what?"_

I wrap my arm around Tamara, comforting her, and sqeeze her to me, grinning. I have the perfect answer! I really do!

"I love you Anna-chan. I love you _and _Tamara. You're my special girls!My Shaman Queens. _" _See? Problem solved! I kiss Tamara's head, seeing her not bring it up from looking down and look at Anna. Seeing two shadows behind her bickering.

"YOU STUPID BAKA!"

A smack follows those words. It's the loudest I've ever heard.


End file.
